Merry Christmast and Happy Birthday to Me
by Hoshigami Sheia
Summary: "Eren, milikku yang paling indah. Merry Christmast, Honey. And happy birthday to me. Dirimu yang kau berikan untukku setiap ulang tahunku disaat dulu adalah yang terbaik untukku. Dan kini pun aku menerimamu sebagai hadiahku yang paling indah."


**Merry Chrismast and Happy Birthday To Me © Hoshigami Sheia**

 **Shingeki No Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

 **Levi Ackerman x Eren Yeager**

 **Explicit**

 **Semi PWP**

 _._

 _._

 _ **WARNING : Contain Yaoi, Rate E(explicit), AU, Hurt, Rape, Death character, Non-Con PWP, BDSM. If you against that genre please go back.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

24 Desember, satu malam sebelum hari natal sekaligus hari kelahiran Levi Ackerman 24 tahun yang lalu. Levi Ackerman –pemuda tampan dengan tinggi 160cm namun berpostur tegap kekar tidak berlebihan- berdecak kesal saat memperhatikan tangannya yang kotor, Ia kemudian langsung saja berjalan ke arah wastafel di dapur setelah sebelumnya menendang sengaja yang membuat tangannya kotor. Aliran air membasuh sepasang tangan milik pemuda 23 –nyaris 24- tahun itu, menghilangkan kotoran bersamaan gemericik air yang menempa dasar alumunium wastafel dan meluncur melewati lubang pipa terbuka ditengahnya. Levi terus membasuh keras tangannya yang memerah, mengambil sabun beraroma mint-lemon di dekatnya lalu kembali membasuhnya, terus diulangi hingga sembilan kali. Dan bila saja Ia tidak teringat harus menghubungi Eren-nya saat itu, mungkin Ia akan terus melakukannya hingga pagi. –hiperbola memang, tapi itu bisa saja terjadi kalau yang melakukannya adalah Levi.

Mengambil smartphone yang tergeletak di buffet sebelahnya, Levi mengirimi Eren pesan. Setelahnya Levi langsung menuju ke kamar utama, mempersiapkan tempat tidur untuk bermain bersama Eren dan karena mood Levi saat ini sedang ingin yang kinky sebagai hadiah ulang tahun dan hari natalnya, Ia mempersiapkan dua borgol bulu, analbeads, small vibrator, ballgag, juga prince albert kesukaan Eren. Levi memasang masing-masing ujung borgol bulu di headboard agar saat Eren sampai mereka bisa langsung bermain sampai puas. Membayangkannya Levi gemetar menahan gairah.

"Eren." Bisik Levi sambil mengelus bagian bawahnya yang mulai ereksi hanya dengan memikirkan Eren menggeliat nikmat dibawahnya. Tetapi setelah satu usapan pada area intimnya Levi langsung menghentikan gerakannya sambil berujar pelan, "Aku akan menahannya untuk memuaskanmu, Eren."

Berjalan keluar dari kamar, Levi menuju ruang tamu yang berhias karpet beludru berbercak merah. Ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa empuk mencari posisi nyaman, setelahnya terdiam sambil memperhatikan jarum jam yang terus berdetik. Levi menunggu Eren hanya ditemani bunyi detikan jam. Dan dalam setiap detikan terlewat,

Senyumnya semakin merekah hingga bisa disebut seringaian,

Seringaian yang terlihat menyeramkan apalagi ditambah mata tajamnya yang melebar dengan kilau possessive menerawang. –maniak lebih tepatnya.

.

.

.

.

Eren Yeager, pemuda 20 tahun dengan manik mata almond berwarna unik –hijau biru, rambut darkbrown juga perawakan ramping, tengah berdiri di depan rumah milik kekasihnya. Ia hendak memanggil kekasihnya untuk membukakan pintu namun diurungkan saat diketahui bahwa gagang pintu yang Ia pegang tidak dikunci.

"Huh? Tidak biasanya, dia lupa mengunci pintu. Cih, padahal dia sendiri yang bilang untuk selalu mengunci pintu." Gerutu Eren sambil membuka pintu, Ia melangsekkan tubuhnya masuk ke dalam.

Mengucapkan keras, "Aku pulang!", yang dibalas bunyi derap langkah kaki mendekat dari ruang tamu rumah kekasihnya. 'Huh, dasar. Kalau rindu tingkahnya seperti anak kecil saja. Mirip dengan-..' Eren terkikik geli memejamkan mata sekilas dan membatin, namun seketika buyar saat Ia mendengar suara bariton yang bergetar dalam. Suara milik Levi.

"Eren."

Eren membuka matanya, maniknya melebar kaget melihat pemilik suara baritone itu. Dan kekagetannya diwarnai rasa takut saat melihat ekspresi wajah Levi yang menyeringai lebar dengan mata yang juga melebar.

"Levi." Bisiknya tidak percaya.

Levi yang mendengar namanya dipanggil menyeringai makin lebar –kalau itu bisa. Terkekeh pelan Ia mendekati Eren yang mematung menenteng tas selempangnya. Berhenti tepat di depan Eren, Levi mengelus pipi _creamy_ itu sembari berbisik di telinga Eren, "Eren, lama tidak jumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Tubuh pemuda bermata hijau-biru itu mengejang hebat, manik matanya melirik kaget –juga takut- sosok Levi yang kini mengeluskan pucuk hidungnya dicerukan lehernya. Namun, tidak juga Ia hentikan mulutnya yang bertanya dengan suara kecil, "Levi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Berhenti sejenak, Levi mendengus geli dibawah cuping telinga Eren hingga membuat pemiliknya bergidik merasakan hembusan napasnya. Levi menjilat kulit Eren hingga ke bagian sudut bibir plum merah, barulah Ia menjawab dengan nada kalem, "Untuk menjaga ucapanku. Kau tentu ingat, Eren, kalau kau milikku dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Eren mendorong tubuh Levi kasar, sorot mata tidak percaya dan takut memancar semakin kuat dari manik hijau-birunya yang berkilau. Berjalan mundur, Eren menggeleng kuat.

"Levi, aku bukan milikmu lagi. Aku sudah memiliki hubungan dengan Je–. Jean!" ucapan Eren berubah menjadi jeritan panik, "Tolong katakan, Levi. Kau tidak berbuat macam-macam dengan Jean, kan?!" jeritnya semakin panik saat Levi hanya tersenyum dengan wajah menggelap.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak." Ucap Eren berulang, kepala bersurai coklatnya menggeleng kuat. Ia serta merta berlari masuk ke dalam, melewati Levi yang hanya menatap pergerakannya dengan ekpresi mengeras. Namun ekspresi mengeras itu langsung berubah menjadi jenaka saat mendengar pekikan histeris Eren.

"Hoh, kau pasti sedang menatap Jean-mu yang sudah tidak bisa balik menatapmu, eh, Eren." Teriak Levi mengeluarkan dan menggenggam sepasang bola mata bermanik hazel terang, Ia berjalan perlahan menghampiri sosok Eren yang berlutut gemetar di atas karpet beludru berbercak merah, merah darah milik Jean yang terduduk bersandar tembok dengan soket mata bolong juga bagian dada yang hilang jantungnya –jantung itu Levi taruh digenggaman Jean sendiri, tanda bahwa Jean tidak diperbolehkan menyimpan perasaan Eren. Menempatkan dirinya tepat dihadapan Eren, Levi menangkupkan telapak tangannya di pipi Eren.

"Eren?" panggil Levi.

Eren terdiam sesaat dengan kepala menunduk, mengepalkan tangannya Eren mendongak dan mendelik penuh amarah.

"Levi, kenapa?! Apa tidak cukup kau dipenjara karena membunuh Mikasa? Apa maumu sebenarnya Levi?!" jerit Eren yang berbalas gerutuan Levi.

"Aku hanya mau kau terus bertopang padaku, Eren. Dan wanita jalang itu juga hewan brengsek ini menghalangiku." Yang dibalas tonjokan keras tepat dihidung oleh Eren yang menatap berang.

"Kau gila, Levi. Kali ini aku akan menghubungi rumah sakit jiwa untukmu yang pasti akan mendekammu sangat lama, mungkin selamanya." Desis Eren tajam, namun nada suaranya sedikit terburu ketakutan.

Beranjak berdiri, Eren mengarahkan langkah menuju tempat telepon rumah Jean yang berada dekat pintu masuk, tanpa menyadari Levi yang ikut berdiri dengan aura menggelap. Tepat ketika Eren mengangkat gagang telepon, saat itu pula Ia merasakan hantaman keras ditengkuknya setelahnya tubuhnya limbung dengan kesadaraan yang perlahan menghilang. Sebelum penglihatannya benar-benar menggelap, Eren melihat sosok Levi yang menyeringai lebar dengan darah menetes dari hidung lalu mendengar sosok mantan kekasihnya itu berucap.

" _ **Jangan khawatir, Erenku sayang. Aku tetap menginginkanmu apapun yang kau perbuat."**_

.

.

.

.

Levi membelai perlahan tubuh polos Eren yang terikat borgol bulu yang sebelumnya disiapkan. Tangannya mengelus perlahan kelopak mata berair yang menyembunyikan manik kesukaanya, menurunkan jamahannya ke bagian bibir plum memerah bengkak yang sejak tadi Ia hisap pelan namun berulang, Levi meneruskan penjelajahannya ke bagian tubuh yang dahulu juga pernah Ia rasai. Tubuh Eren Yeager, miliknya yang paling Ia cintai. Meremas bongkahan bokong Eren sekaligus mengocok miliknya yang telah mengeras, Levi juga menjilati penis Eren yang sebelumnya Ia pasangkan cockring membuat tubuh pemiliknya bergetar.

"Eren, aku tahu kau telah sadar." Ucap Levi kemudian langsung menghisap pucuk kepala penis Eren, dihadiahi lenguhan pendek tertahan Eren yang mulai membuka mata.

Air mata keluar dari manik hijau-biru berkilau yang belum fokus, suara serak parau keluar dari bibir Eren, "Levi, hentikan. Aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku membencimu, Levi. Aku membencimu."

Levi menghentikan gerakannya, Ia menatap manik hijau-biru Eren yang tidak balas memandangnya. Mengungkung Eren sekaligus menindihnya, Levi kemudian mengusap air mata Eren.

"Kalau kau memang membenciku, katakan dengan menatapku, Eren." Tantangnya karena Ia tahu Eren tidak mungkin benar-benar membencinya. Eren tidak mungkin membencinya,

Kan?

Eren menarik napas berat, memantapkan hatinya Ia memandang tepat manik biru kelabu Levi, "Aku. Membencimu. Levi." desis Eren dengan gigi bergemeletuk.

Levi sendiri menatap shock, namun tidak lama tatapannya kembali netral tidak kentara apakah Ia marah atau tidak. Tapi Eren tahu kalau Levi saat itu tengah murka, maka dari itu Ia memejamkan mata siap menerima pukulan atau tendangan Levi dan itu sebabnya Eren berteriak kaget juga kesakitan ketika Levi malah menghujamkan penisnya cepat dalam satu sentakan sesaat setelah mengangkat bokongnya sedikit.

"GYAAAAAAAAHHHH! A-AAAAGGHHH! AAGH! AKH.. AKH!" Eren kembali berteriak saat merasakan Levi langsung bergerak didalam dirinya, tanpa memberinya waktu beradaptasi. Menarik-narik tangannya yang terborgol, Eren berteriak keras merasakan Levi bergerak cepat yang berpadu dengan geraman berulang Levi.

"Kau bohong, Eren. Kau bohong, Eren. Kau pasti bohong." Racau Levi sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya pada pinggul Eren.

Tatapannya mencari-cari manik hijau-biru Eren yang terpejam menahan sakit. Tidak menemukannya Levi ganti mengincar bibir _plum_ Eren yang terbuka menjerit dan menciumnya dengan kasar, menggigiti tekstur lembutnya hingga berdarah lalu menyesapnya kuat. Masih belum puas Levi ganti menggigit cuping telinga Eren dengan kuat, lalu turun mengigiti perpotongan lehernya hingga berdarah Levi menyesap kuat-kuat darah juga aroma Eren yang membuatnya mabuk. Menggeram tertahan dengan semakin mengangkat bokong Eren, Levi mempercepat gerakannya keluar masuk lubang Eren sembari menatap daging gemuknya yang menyatu dalam tubuh miliknya yang berharga. Tubuh Levi bergetar penuh gairah melihat penyatuan tubuh mereka, tapi Ia merasa kalau itu masihlah kurang. Sangat kurang. Manik biru kelabunya ganti memperhatikan ekpresi kesakitan Eren yang terus meneriakkan kata, "Hentikan, AGH! LEVI! TIDAK! TIDAK!", membuat manik gelapnya itu berkilau jenaka.

"Eren." Panggilnya, menarik penis yang terselimut precum juga darah.

Merasakan penis Levi yang dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya yang masih bergetar, Eren menarik napas tersendat-sendat dan memburu. Hijau-biru indah bergulir menatap sosok Levi yang berjalan menjauhi tempat tidur menuju meja kecil dekat jendela. Otot punggung kokoh mantan kekasihnya itu bergerak seolah tengah mengambil sesuatu, dan benar saja dari sudut penglihatannya yang sedikit mengabur Eren melihat tangan kuat yang dahulu selalu menjamahnya lembut kini memegang dua _sex toy_. Levi menyeringai lebar memperhatikan analbeads juga prince albert digenggamannya itu lalu berjalan mendekati Eren yang menatap ngeri benda ditangannya, kepala bersurai coklatnya menggeleng kuat juga tubuhnya menyentak hebat.

"Tidak, Levi. Jangan lagi. Jangan lagi. Aku tidak mau lagi. Kumohon, Levi. Kumohon." Isak panik Eren yang tidak dipedulikan Levi.

"Eren. Kenapa? Bukankah ini kesukaanmu?" Panggil Levi disertai seringai jenaka, pikirannya dipenuhi bayangan reaksi Eren saat mereka akan bermain seperti dulu. Akankah sama atau lebih menggairahkan. Akankah Erennya menggelinjang pasrah menikmati atau memberontak meringis menahan nikmat, yang pasti apapun reaksi itu akan membuat Levi bersemangat dan semakin mencintai Erennya. Levi merangkak naik ke atas kasur secara perlahan, menangkup kedua tungkai kaki jenjang yang menendang panik. Merentangkan tungkai digenggamannya, Levi kemudian menduduki menggunakan lutut untuk menahannya. Seringaian diberikan penuh untuk Eren yang menatap semakin ngeri, jilatan tertuju pada kepala penis Eren membuat daging dengan puncak kemerahannya mengeluarkan precum dan setengah berdiri, Levi terkekeh kecil lalu memainkan alat seks ditangannya.

"Katakan, Eren, mana yang kau ingin aku masukkan lebih dulu kedalammu?" tanyanya sambil mengeluskan ujung-ujung kedua benda itu ke perut Eren yang terus berkontraksi. Eren hanya menatap ngeri benda yang terus digesekkan di perutnya yang membuat Levi mendengus tidak sabar namun juga merasa gemas melihat ekspresi Eren-nya yang lucu. Tanpa aba-aba Levi mencium bibir pemuda bermanik hijau-birunya, dan langsung memasukkan analbeads ke dalam lubang Eren hingga membuat Eren menjerit di dalam mulut Levi, merasakan setiap bulatan-bulatan mempenetrasi dirinya diakhiri bulatan paling besar yang menutup lubang bawahnya. Memanfaatkan kesempatan, Levi memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Eren yang terbuka, menekan-nekan lidah kelu sang pemilik yang jeritannya teredam, memperkosa dengan menjilati setiap bagian rongga hangat hingga hampir menyentuh batasnya. Ujung jari kaki Eren menekuk juga kepalanya mendongak tertahan dalam kuasa ciuman Levi, air mata mengalir dari maniknya yang membelalak dan Levi menyeringai dalam ciuman melihat perubahan ekspresi Eren.

45 detik, 1 menit, lima menit, atau berapalah waktu yang terlewat. Levi belum melepaskan ciumannya hingga Eren kembali melemas dengan napas memburu berat dibawahnya. Levi dengan seringai puas melepas dengan perlahan, melihat seksama benang saliva hasil cumbuan panas. Mengelapnya dengan perlahan Levi mengalihkan pandang pada sajian penis berpuncak merah Eren, lalu ganti memperhatikan _prince albert_ yang tersisa ditangannya. Mengecup puncak organ intim Eren, Levi lalu mengulumnya dengan lembut untuk membuatnya berdiri sempurna. Sempurna untuk dihiasi _prince albert_.

Eren mengerang kecil merasakan hangat basah melingkupi bagian bawahnya, Ia tahu kalau itu adalah Levi yang memberi blowjob, tetapi tubuhnya masih bergetar kaget juga lemas kekurangan udara akibat intrusi yang sebelumnya menyerang lubang bawah juga mulutnya. Dirasakan miliknya yang menegang dibawah kecupan-kecupan Levi, Eren memejamkan mata kuat menunggu hal selanjutnya yang Ia prediksi. Benar saja, dingin besi menjumpai ujung kepala penisnya dan perlahan masuk ke dalam saluran kecil ureter. Namun, seberapa besar Ia tahu itu tetap tidak mengurangi rasa nyeri yang seolah menggerayangi setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Eren menggeratakkan giginya menahan sakit tetapi tidak urung pekikkan kecil keluar saat alat besi itu mencapai sangat dalam dengan puncak menutup penuh ujung kepala penis Eren. Di hati terdalam Eren berharap agar Levi langsung saja menyetubuhinya dan selesai dengan cepat, berharap setelahnya Ia bisa lari saat Levi telah selesai.

Levi menatap takjub tubuh bergetar yang tersaji dihadapannya, mengagumi hasil karya yang Ia perbuat pada tubuh sosok miliknya. Namun belum merasa puas saat yang Ia dengar hanya deru napas berat juga desah tertahan sang pemilik. Levi ingin mendengar sosok miliknya berteriak hilang kendali, bukan masih bisa menahan suara seperti ini. Maka dari itu, Levi kembali menindih Eren dan mengecup telinga yang memerah.

"Katakan, Eren. Malam masih panjang juga tepat beberapa saat lagi adalah ulang tahunku. Bukankah aku layak mendapat yang terbaik, eh, Eren." Bisik Levi dengan suara berat lalu langsung membalikkan badan hingga penis berkedut miliknya berada tepat di depan mulut Eren yang terkatup rapat. Levi tidak diam, langsung saja menyusurkan tangannya ke lipatan bokong Eren mencari ujung analbeads yang setelah diketemukan langsung ditarik keluar dan didorong masuk. Eren menjerit merasakan bulatan-bulatan menggesek areal dalamnya dan jeritannya itu seketika teredam dengan Levi yang memasukkan organ intimya tanpa ampun hingga membuat Eren tersedak. Mengeluar masukkannya bersamaan dengan pergerakan analbeads yang dikeluarkan sedikit lalu dimasukan kembali, namun friksi yang dihasilkan mampu membuat Eren mengerang dan gemetar. Levi menyeringai senang merasakan erangan Eren yang menggeletar hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya. Terkekeh, Levi berucap dengan napas berat, "Eren, Eren, sudah waktunya. Katakan Eren, katakan 'Happy birthday and Merry christmast, Levi', katakan, Eren."

Tatapan Eren tidak fokus di satu waktu saat Levi memasukkan penisnya sangat dalam hingga Ia bisa mencium aroma khas organ Levi, kepalanya berputar kekurangan pasokan udara. Sodokan organ intim di mulut Eren semakin bergerak kasar dan dalam dengan ucapan Levi, lenguhan tertahan tidak urung keluar dari mulut Eren yang mematuhi Levi.

"UGH..UGH..ANGGHH..UBH..ABHH..APBHIII..BEHTDAAH..UBH..ANGHH..UGH..MEHHI..KIHS..MASH UGHUH..IBAI!"

Dan tepat di lenguhan terakhir Eren, Levi menghantam kuat hingga menyentuh _gagreflex_ Eren lalu mengeluarkan sperma dengan tubuh bergetar. Berkunang-kunang, dengan terpaksa Eren menelan cairan putih Levi yang langsung mengalir memasuki esofagusnya. Levi sendiri menggenggam erat bokong Eren sembari terus menelungkupkan wajahnya di organ intim Eren, menghirupi aroma khusus bagian bawah sosok miliknya. Ucapan yang sedikit teredamnya terdengar Eren, walau belum bisa diproses otaknya yang masih berkunang.

"Ronde kedua, dan kali ini kupastikan kau juga datang."

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, 25 Desember. Suara erangan lelah terdengar di sebuah rumah yang berada di pinggiran sungai kota yang rumah penduduknya berjauh-jauhan. Dua sosok yang tengah bergumul itu terus bergerak walau tidak singkron. Satu yang berambut hitam tampak menggerakkan pinggulnya ke atas ke bawah sembari menaik turunkan sosok yang Ia pangku di atas tempat tidur. Sementara sosok yang terpangku itu telah memejamkan mata dengan napas memburu pendek-pendek mengeluarkan erangan lelah nan pelan, menggeletakkan kepalanya di pundak si rambut hitam yang terus bergerak tangannya pun mencengkram lemah punggung si pasangan. Si rambut hitam bergerak semakin cepat saat dirasakannya Ia hampir keluar lalu menghantamkan sangat dalam ke lubang pasangannya yang sangat lemas saat Ia mengeluarkan benihnya. Levi –si rambut hitam- setelahnya berbisik pada pasangannya penuh afeksi diakhiri kecupan di dahi si rambut coklat yang terlelap pingsan.

" _ **Eren. Milikku yang paling indah. Merry Christmast, Honey. And happy birthday to me. Dirimu yang kau berikan untukku setiap ulang tahunku disaat dulu adalah yang terbaik untukku. Dan kini pun aku menerimamu sebagai hadiahku yang paling indah."**_

/OWARI/

a/n :

Terima kasih untuk yang baca ini sampai akhir. Tapi setelah ngetik sampai akhir entah kenapa saya ngerasa kok ini otak udah ga murni lagi ya. /cuci otak/

Yasudahlah, emang lagi mood bikin Eren di rape sih ahahahha... /itu mah elonya aja yg jahat/


End file.
